


記憶

by guantasanqiershiyi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Life Partners, Reunions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guantasanqiershiyi/pseuds/guantasanqiershiyi
Summary: 討伐災厄加儂之後，林薩一別百年後終於相見歡，對話與動作基本和遊戲劇情一致
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 3





	記憶

隨著一道暗紫紅色的刺眼光芒，災厄加儂徹底被消滅了，天空仍舊灰濛濛的，出現在那片朦朧中的是一個少女的背影，少女穿著白色的長洋裝，一頭柔軟的金色長髮披在背後。

林克望著那抹既熟悉又陌生的身影，他知道她是誰，此時此刻會出現在這裡的，也只有海拉魯公主——薩爾達了。

「我一直守候著你，不論是你的命運、苦難，還是你的戰鬥。」薩爾達的聲音聽起來是如此溫柔，模糊不清的記憶中，似乎，她就是這樣一個外柔內剛的少女。

林克不自覺地走過去，天空已經逐漸恢復原本的晴朗了，他聽見她說「所以……我相信你，相信你一定能夠打倒災厄加儂。」

薩爾達緩緩轉過來，雙手交疊放在胸前，明媚的陽光照耀在她的身上，她微笑著輕聲說道「謝謝你，林克，海拉魯的勇者。」

林克靜靜地站在原地，這聲謝謝他等了好久，甦醒後踏上的這段艱辛旅途，一切全是為了現在與薩爾達重逢，他是激動的，可長年的情緒壓抑，使他現在依然是一副面無表情的樣子，只有天藍色的眼睛裡，無端生出使視線模糊的水氣，啊……快看不清薩爾達的身影了……

單純的感激，眼中卻蘊藏著複雜的情感，薩爾達也無法克制地含著淚光，她懷著忐忑的心問道「你還，記得我嗎？」

微風徐徐吹過，林克下意識地輕點了一下頭，已經全都想起來了嗎？沒有，但是他明白的，距離拿回全部記憶的日子不遠了。

＊＊＊

兩人並肩來到剛剛恢復光明的城堡門口，林克悄悄看了薩爾達一眼，這裡曾發生過那麼多悲傷的事，一百年來，她始終孤單一人在此對抗加儂，他默默在心裡詢問她：真的不要緊了嗎？

察覺到他的眼神，薩爾達主動側頭，露出淺笑朝他輕輕點頭，她在告訴他：已經沒事了！

林克和薩爾達堅定地轉身了，當然還會再回來，只是目前他們有更要緊的事要做，所以現在要暫時離開，等一切都塵埃落定了，就會回到這座城堡。

似乎是感受到國王和英傑們的靈魂，他們回頭望向天空，雖然不會再見面，但那份思念和情感，一定會永遠留在活著的人心中。

林克走在薩爾達的斜後方，她看起來比之前落寞，卻也比之前更堅強了，可是他卻無法完全想起這個少女的全部，災厄加儂奪走了他太多東西了，而從現在起，他要一一找回來。

林克暗暗發誓，我要把所有的記憶，跟薩爾達在一起的記憶，通通都找回來，從現在開始，全部找回來。

#全文完#

**Author's Note:**

> 裡面的風景、服飾、怪物......全都好棒，音樂很優美，人物塑造也超讚  
> 如果能穿越到任何一個異世界，我一定首選薩爾達曠野啊～


End file.
